


И у каждого был Гримм

by Katrinos



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrinos/pseuds/Katrinos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По дороге в аэропорт детектив Хэнк Гриффин и Валентина Эспиноза говорят о Гриммах и страшных детских сказках.</p>
            </blockquote>





	И у каждого был Гримм

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And each had a Grimm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/553177) by [Keenir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir). 



> Действие происходит после эпизода 2х11 La Llorona
> 
> Бета: fairy
> 
> Переведено на ФБ-2013

Путь сержанту Ву с напарником, которым поручили удостовериться в том, что детектив Эспиноза села на первый рейс до Нью-Мексико, преградил детектив Гриффин.  
— Я сам отвезу её в аэропорт, — отрезал Хэнк, пропустив чужие возражения мимо ушей.  
— Неужели я ошиблась только со временем казни? — спросила Валентина.  
— Чт… Нет, нет, у меня осталось несколько вопросов, и я подумал, что ответы на них смогу получить по дороге.  
— С этим проблем не будет. Пойдемте.

***

Когда они отъехали от участка, Хэнк спросил:  
— Итак, «везен» или «вессен»? Я слышал оба варианта.  
— Как вам будет угодно, — ответила Валентина.  
— Правда?  
Она кивнула.  
— Либо им не нравится, что кто-то их так называет, либо они просто не обижаются на эти слова. Можно вопрос?  
— Конечно.  
— На что это похоже?  
— Знать о везенах? — уточнил Хэнк. — Чертовски впечатляет. А еще объясняет, почему парень без бронежилета, пытавшийся меня убить, даже не дрогнул, когда я выпустил в него несколько пуль.  
— Оу, — протянула Валентина. — Лишь немногие из нас действительно неуязвимы.  
Несколько минут она смотрела в окно, затем добавила:  
— Но я имела в виду, каково это работать с Гриммом?  
— Насколько я могу судить, Ник всё тот же, с кем я работал годами. В течение пары месяцев перед тем, как впутать меня в это и рассказать о Гриммах и везенах, он вёл себя немного необычно. Странно, что многие люди, которых мы ловили, оказались … — Хэнк замялся, не зная, как сказать об этом одному из них.  
— Везенами? — спросила она. — Это не странно. Вы сотрудничаете с Гриммом, а они были созданы, чтобы находить везенов.  
— Созданы? — переспросил Хэнк.  
— Да, согласно легендам, которые я слышала в детстве, — объяснила девушка. — Детектив Бёркхардт — первый встреченный мной живой Гримм.  
— Живой?  
— Si*. В музее недалеко от дома моих бабушки и дедушки, есть мумия человека, умершего примерно в 1700-х годах. В моей семье издавна считают, что тот человек был Гриммом, — с легкой дрожью продолжила она. — Когда я была маленькой, мне рассказывали только две истории о призраках. Одну о Ла Лороне, уносящей детей в реку, а другую — о мумии, что когда-то убивала.  
— Похоже, ваши сказки на ночь были намного интересней моих, — заметил Хэнк.  
Валентина пожала плечами.  
— Точнее, это две причины не следовать традиционному пути. Всё равно бы не получилось.  
— Неужели?  
— Я полицейский, — проговорила она. — А Балам традиционно охраняет священные места и наказывает людей, которые, в основном, мочатся в купель.  
 _И рассказанное вам, Хэнк, лишь половина того, что я знаю о моём роде. В остальном это просто истории._  
Получается, не так много различий. Я должен был это узнать.  
— Если бы я получал по пять центов за каждого парня, которого я арестовывал за эти дела, когда еще был новичком… — с искренним сожалением в голосе сказал Хэнк.  
— И много бы набралось?  
— О да.

***

— Ну, вот и всё, — сказал он, припарковав автомобиль. В небе над ними пролетел самолет.  
— Было интересно с вами поговорить, — произнесла Валентина. — Оживляет, как сказала бы моя мама.  
— Приятно слышать, значит всё в порядке.  
— Так и есть. Вы новичок в этом мире, — улыбнулась она.  
— Неужели так очевидно? — поинтересовался Хэнк, будучи явно не в восторге. _Думаю, некоторые из моих вопросов прозвучали несколько глупо._  
— Ничуть, вы по-прежнему полны любопытства. Таких людей уже трудно найти.  
— Ну, спасибо. Приятно было познакомиться.  
— Взаимно. Что ж, мне пора идти, мой самолёт через двадцать минут, а регистрация ещё не пройдена. Спасибо, детектив Гриффин.  
— De nada**, детектив Эспиноза.  
Приоткрыв дверь, она задержалась и обернулась к нему. Хэнку сразу вспомнились те многочисленные эпизоды, что были почти в каждом женском фильме, какие ему когда-либо приходилось смотреть до конца.  
— Если у вас возникнут вопросы, позвоните мне, — сказала Валентина.  
Хэнк кивнул.  
— Я мог бы позвонить и просто так.

\----  
*Si (исп.) — Да.  
**De nada (исп.) — Всегда пожалуйста.


End file.
